Rie
by Anubis4
Summary: New girl named Carrie. Has no friend. Loner. Untill one day. Or is it? I know, i know, i suck. But hey you can't blame me for trying. PLEASE, PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU REWIEW, I know i am pathetic!!! *Finally COMPLETE*
1. New day, new faces

As Carrie got out of her moms old van her mother yelled "have a good day at school honey." This was so childish it made Carrie's face turn pink. "Thanks mom." She quickly got out hoeing no one saw the embarrassment. No one was looking. Carrie tried to cheer her self up by thinking about the new car she was getting after school. Carrie was a quiet anti-prep anti-social person. She built a wall around herself. Carrie had a very terrible self-esteem, which did not help her new arrival at Herrington high school. Carrie quickly walked in the school trying not to get noticed. She kept her head down. Everyone was staring at her. She was looking for the office and was about to quit. But then she felt something warm against her. She bumped into someone. "Are you the new girl?" he asked her. "Umm, yea and I'm looking for the office so if you don't mind show me where it is or get the fuck out of my way." She didn't know what else to say or how to apologize. "Okay." She followed him one classroom past where she was standing. "Umm, I need a schedule and stuff." She said trying not to say shit in front of the principal. "Here and have a nice day" she snatched it away and got out. "So whats your name?" the guy asked her. "Carrie, buta I go with Rie. Whats yours?" she tried not to look him in the eyes. He was pretty cute. "Zeke. Where do you go now?" she showed him and he walked her to class since he had it too. Carrie sat in the back the teacher made her stand up and tell everyone her name. "my name is Rie. 


	2. Chores and stuff

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates (not like anyone cares). Any who, hope yeh like it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, R&R.  
  
As Carries day ended she was both glad and astonished. Glad it had finally ended, astonished of all the homework. She quickly walked home hoping that it would be better there but her mom made her do the chores. Do the dishes, Vacuum, Clean the bathroom, was all on her list of MUST DOS. When she got done she went up stairs to turn on her Korn CD and do her homework. She liked to listen to music and do her homework at the same time. "Carrie! Come down here right now. Clean the bathroom right." Her mom always had to have a proper way and the Carrie way (which was the wrong way of course). Carrie went downstairs looking pissed off as hell.  
  
"Are you mad at me sweetie?"  
  
"No mom it's the homework" she lied.  
  
"Good, because I always think you hate me. Do you?"  
  
The real answer was sometimes. Carrie looked at her mom was crazy (even though it was a crazy question)  
  
"No of course not what kind of a question is that?"  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
So after half an hour of scrubbing the toilet Carrie went back to her room. She jumped on her bed and began to cry. Not of anger, but of sadness. Why was her life so messed up?  
  
  
  
Next day at school  
  
It was a Friday and thank god for that thought Rie. She tried to spot Zeke and did. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked him. "I gotta go." He answered as the bell rang. She went to class and remembered that he had it too. Where was he though? Could he be skipping class? She did not pay attention to the teacher because all she could think about was Zeke. Not like the teacher cared anyhow. For lunch Rie sat by herself on the bleachers alone. Well a kid did come yesterday but he did not sit with her. Today was different. He walked up and sat down. He quietly opened his lunch bag took out a sandwich of some sort and began eating. "So what your name?" she asked.  
  
"Casey," he simply replied.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Carrie." she said.  
  
Casey did not look very interested.  
  
Carey turned her head. She was just about to take a bite in her sandwich when she heard footsteps. She turned her head just to see a girl standing in front of her.  
  
"My, my. Look Casey found himself a girlfriend." The girl said in a teasing type of tone.  
  
"Shut up, Delilah," he answered her.  
  
"Now why would I do that? Because a little geeky dweeb told me to?" she said coldly.  
  
Carrie interrupted "No, because of this." She did not understand what came over her, but she folded her hand into a fist, and placed it onto Delilah's face. Delilah was hit so bad that she began tumbling down the bleachers it caused a terrible noise, a mix of her screaming and a mix of her bones cracking. The whole school turned to see what happened, including the teachers. 


	3. Crazy thoughts and troubles

Chapter 3  
  
That afternoon Carrie found her self in the principal's office. Three weeks of detentions, super! Especially in your first week. Just imagine what your mom is gonna say. Carrie thought as she walked out of the principal's office. "Hey thanks" someone said. "Casey, what are you doing, besides sneaking up to people?" She noticed he was holding a tissue to his nose. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. He just walked away. Okay, so he obviously did not want to be your friend. She thought. Carrie also felt a bit of sadness inside of her. Tears began to form inside. Don't you moron! This will just make you seem even dorkier. The tears began to fall. She quickly wiped them off hoping no one would notice. She went into the bathroom. It was the dirtiest place she had ever seen. This is where you belong. The voice inside her just did not know when to shut up. The bell rang. Carrie got up to go to class but sat down on the floor again. She decided to skip class. Why not, you have already got in enough trouble as it is. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! Carrie thought. She began to cry even harder. Why was it so hard to make friends? Why doesn't any one understand her? Don't you wish you were dead? The voice asked her in a creepy voice. She looked as if constipated but no one was around to see luckily. She got herself together and went over to the sink. She turned the Cold knob and splashed her face with the refreshing water. After about five minutes of counting to a thousand, Carrie got her books and went to class. The teacher did not even bother noticing that she was late. He was babbling on about the renaissance but nobody seemed to care. Carrie just shut herself out of this cruel world. She began to daydream about living with a handsome, rich guy in New Zealand. He could have a cool English accent too. She began to think. The bell rang again. That day at lunch, she didn't bother eating. Maybe I should starve myself. NO!!! She was having a war with herself. The other side was wining. She just wanted to run around in circles and scream her head off. Having no friends, she decided to do so. By the time people figured out she was there she was laying on the ground breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. Casey came over and took a picture of her lying on the ground. After a couple of minutes, the teachers came out of the building and Stared at her with confused looks on their faces. Then she came, the principal.  
  
A/N: what will happen next? Who knows? I'm not sure myself. Anyways I think it's pretty obvious I don' t know the principals name. Maybe it's the weed. LOL. That was a joke. Haha. Well please let me know what you think. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please. Don't break my heart! 


	4. Yet another new kid

Sorry for the messy previous chapter. My computer is screwed up so, you know so is Chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Yes, we found her on the ground, breathing heard. Then she mumbled something and fell unconscious." Miss Drake (I thinks that's the principals name!) explained what happened to Carrie. Her mother had a worried facial expression.  
  
Carrie found herself lying on her bedroom floor. What the hell? Was she dreaming? Did she fall off her bed? She got up and collapsed on her bed.  
  
The next time she woke up it was dark. She got up and looked in the mirror. She saw her reflection. It made her want to break the mirror. She wasn't exactly ugly but she just was depressed. 'Hey, at least you skipped your detention' she thought.  
  
The next couple of day's people whispered. She heard it and tried to ignore it. It was too damn bloody hard to do. "Go back to the Mental hospital where you belong!" people shouted at her. She just wanted to punch them. A smile came upon her face as she remembered Delilah. She turned around to she someone with a lot of casts everywhere. This made her burst out laughing. Everyone turned around to see Carrie's face a slight scarlet. She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing even harder.  
  
No human contact did Carrie receive. She was use to this at her previous school. Not even Casey talked to her. This surprised a couple of people. "You asshole!" She turned to see a gothic type of girl screaming at her boyfriend. "Bitch!" he called back. Carrie didn't care. She continued walking to her class as if nothing happened. She heard people were no longer talking about her.  
  
A month passed and Carrie noticed Delilah was back to normal. She figured she was the reason no one talked to her. The next day she was sitting on the ground leaning against the school wall, eating some chips. She could not help but notice someone standing in front of her. She thought it was another one of those damn people who made fun of her. She suddenly noticed a guy she had never seen before sitting next to her. She scanned him from the corner of her eye. He looked kind of like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter (yea, I like him). Hell he looked exactly like him but grown up and a bit muscular. "Hi." He said Carrie's breath was taken away. 'Holy shit!' she thought "hi," she managed to mumble out. He heard her as if she yelled it out.  
  
I don't know where to continue. Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later. I still got to make a name up for him. Suggestions are more than welcome. Please review!! 


	5. Marco

A/N: Dragoness, thank you sooooo much you don't know what it means for me to finally have a review. Anyways here's the chapter (lol. Imagine me with two reviews)  
  
The new boy seemed almost too perfect for Carrie. He was smart, cute and he was beginning to be her friend. He could be funny to, sometimes. Whenever she was with him time seemed to pass faster than the speed of light. He even stuck up for Rie once (that was the only time he was around). Casey was around once every once in a while. He didn't seem too fond of Marco (you know the new kid).  
  
Carrie's new reason for living was he. They were inseparable. Soon people stopped making fun of Carrie and Marco so much. They just concentrated on their schoolwork. With the exception Of Delilah.  
  
The day Marco was absent Delilah came running up towards Carrie like a fly to a rotten apple (Sorry, I can't think strait).  
  
"I guess our favorite dork found herself a mate. And he's male too. Unless of course he's a cross dresser."  
  
Carrie was about to repeat the event that happened the last time Delilah had the guts to talk to her. Then she quickly remembered the consequences. "Remember last time, Delilah?" Rie asked her, hoping to scare her away.  
  
"And by the way you must have confused yourself with Marco. He is not a cross dresser, you are."  
  
"Shut the fuck up you little lesbo." Delilah remembered.  
  
Carrie punched Delilah and caught her as she was beginning to fall (that was for Dragoness by the way lol)  
  
"You owe me slut, if it weren't for me, you would have fallen."  
  
Delilah began to walk down the bleachers covering her nose like Casey.  
  
"Oh and by the way, you and Bleachers do not seem to mix."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Delilah called behind her back, now trying to run to the bathroom. 'Sweet revenge' Carrie thought.  
  
Next day it was lice-day. People were being called down to the office one by one. A dozen people did not get called. Most of them were jocks and cheerleaders. Among them were Carrie, Casey, Marco, Zeke and Stokely.  
  
A/N; I know it's short but I was gonna combine ch.6 with it but it was terrible so I posted them together. Please review (I'll be your best friend)!!! 


	6. Secrets in the closet

A/N; Enjoy and Review.  
  
The next day, Casey was merrily walking down the hallway since no one has picked on him today. Just as the bell rang he found himself being pulled into the Janitors closet and the door being shut behind them.  
  
"Listen Casey" Stokely began. "I think Carrie is a . well an alien. Ever since she came here people began acting strange. And, well that's all I got so far."  
  
Casey stood there silently. He was dumbstruck.  
  
"Well Casey?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"What? Are you stupid or something?"  
  
"No, what about Marco?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He could be the alien."  
  
"Don't be stupid, just because you like her."  
  
"I don't like her!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, we gotta tell Stan and Zeke."  
  
"What about Delilah?"  
  
"No, she was the first one to be an alien."  
  
"So what? I still think Marco is the alien."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Tell Delilah and I will stop accusing him."  
  
"deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
And with that statement being made, the shook hands and went to go find the others. 


	7. The secret meeting

Ch. 5 thanks again for the review (you know who you are).  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching, they finally gathered up in the library.  
  
"Okay so here's what we think once again. Aliens are upon us. Carrie might be the queen. We have to keep close watch on her." Stokely began. Everyone turned to Casey.  
  
"What?" his cheeks turned red.  
  
"Casey you have to. You're the closest one to her?" Stan said. They all agreed and nodded.  
  
He let out a big breath. "Okay but you better be watching my back. If I start acting weird, you better take action." He highly doubted anything would happen. They sat there quietly. "Why don't we just get everyone to you house and take the drug. It's not like she is going to come forth one day and say 'Casey I am an alien' don't kill me, I just wanna take over the fucking EARTH!"  
  
"I suppose your right." Stokely said. "So, now you gatta make her go to Zeke's house. And you'll have the drugs."  
  
So they got up and left for their classes. Casey was worried about Carrie.  
  
A/N; Sorry so short, I have a reading project due tomorrow and I can't afford to lose anymore time. 


	8. The new car

The next day Carrie pulled into the parking lot with her new car. It was brand new but not too expensive. Marco was already there. He just quietly walked towards her. "Hey Carrie, we need to talk." He said seriously. She nodded. "Come with me." She followed. "Look, uhh, we have been friends for a very long time, and." He could not continue. "And what?" She asked curiously. "And, I. Don't. Wanna. Be. Friends. Anymore." He said slowly. "What?" she felt a tear drop. "No, not like that, I wanna be more than friends." He explained. "Oh." Carrie was still crying but he held her close. She stopped crying and felt so warm even though it was beginning to snow. "Okay," she smiled as she answered. They were early to school and so as they stood there, wasting time the busses started coming. No mater how close they were, they were shivering. "L, l, lets get to m, my c, car." He nodded and followed. She pushed her key in the keyhole and turned, the engine did not start, but the heater did. After two minutes it was getting warm. Carrie who was bored out of her wits turned on the radio. ========================================================== Hoobastank 'Remember me' was on.  
  
I stand here face to face With someone that I used to know, He used to look at me and laugh. But now he claims That he's known me for so very long. But I remember being no one.  
  
I wanted to be just like you, so perfect, so untouchable. Now you want me to be with you. Someone who used to have it all. Do you remember now? You acted like you never noticed me. Forget it. 'Cause the gone has come around And you're not allowed to be a part of me. Part of me, part of me, part of me.  
  
Did you know me? Or were you too preoccupied With playing king in your small kingdom, And now the real world Has stripped you of your royalty And from your kingdom you're evicted.  
  
I wanted to be just like you, so perfect, so untouchable. Now you want me to be with you. Someone who used to have it all. Do you remember now? You acted like you never noticed me. Forget it. 'Cause the gone has come around And you're not allowed to be a part of me. Part of me, part of me, part of me.  
  
You're never going to be a part of me You're never going to be a part of me You're never going to be a part of me You're never going to be a part of me You're never going to be a part of me You're never going to be a part of me  
  
Do you remember now? You acted like you never noticed me. Forget it. 'Cause the gone has come around And you're not allowed to be a part of me. Part of me, part of me, part of me. ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She started singing along. Marco smiled at her. She turned to look out side her window and blushed. It was 7:30 they were almost tardy for school. When the bell rang they were one step inside their classroom. They both smiled.  
  
That day at lunch they sat on the ground leaning against the dirty old wall behind them. They kept staring at each other and laughing as they got caught. "Can I join you?" asked Casey.  
  
"Umm, sure, why not?" Carrie answered; she looked at Marco to see his reaction. He was obviously deep into thought with a big smile on his face. "Hello?" Carrie asked waiving her arm in front of his face. He shook his head. "Sorry." He said and continued his sandwich.  
  
"Umm, Carrie, umm can I talk to you?" Casey asked her.  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"Come on." He pulled on her arm.  
  
"I am coming damn it!" Marco turned to this obviously about to punch Casey in the face.  
  
"Sorry Marco."  
  
"It's al right." She loved the guy.  
  
"So, what's up, Casey?"  
  
"Umm, do you do drugs?" he quickly asked her.  
  
'What the hell?' "No, I have never tried them, why?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know?" he looked at her to see if it was a good enough answer.  
  
"Do you wanna go to Zeke's house to watch a movie? We'll all be there."  
  
"Umm, who's 'all'?"  
  
"Zeke, Delilah, Stan, Stokely and me." He said fast, not taking a breath.  
  
"I don't know, Marco and I might be doing something." She answered a bold face lie.  
  
"Oh, well, he can come too."  
  
"Okay. When?"  
  
"Tomorrow at eight."  
  
'Okay see ya." She called back.  
  
When she returned Marco was once again in his state of concentrating. She made him snap out of it and asked him if he would join her. He nodded and the bell rang.  
  
Please review one person reviewing isn't enough If one more person doesn't review I'll stop writing. There you pissed me off, congratulations!!!! LOL. I am a little high on Chocolate. 


	9. Wrong time, wrong place

The next day at school ended just like any other they had homework, which was easy, no shit. Carrie did not take crap from Delilah anymore. She did eagerly want to punch her until her face disappeared in flushing blood but was constantly reminded of those damn detentions. God how she despised this cruel world. She just wished and hoped that everyone disappeared except herself and Marco. Ahh, Marco. where was he? Since it was the end of the day she began to look for him he was no were to be seen. It was raining outside, so he wasn't there. Maybe he rode the bus? Maybe he's in the boy's locker room? 'Oh well, just go. No he needs you. No, who would need such a hoe as you?' she was at battle once again. 'This is all Marco's fault. No, don't try to blame him now.' This was hopeless.  
  
She quickly left the school when something disturbing caught her attention. Someone was standing in the middle of the football field and soaking up all the rain. 'Probably one of those dumb-ass football players trying desperately trying to catch a cold. Screw it Carrie.' She hoped into her car and drove off.  
  
What Carrie did not know is that that it was Marco out there on the football field.  
  
That night  
  
Carrie was getting read to pick Marco (poor guy, did not have a car on his own). Just then the phone rang. Carrie jumped back. It scared the living shit out of her. She picked up the receiver and said 'hello.'  
  
"Carrie, I can't make it tonight. I uhh, gotta baby-sit my little sister. Bye" HE quickly said and hung up. "hello? Helloooo?" She asked, no one answered. 'Oh well, just go by yourself.' So she hoped in her car and drove to the address that Casey had given her. She pulled in a driveway that belonged to a small wooden house painted white. It had two stories and a porch. She walked up to the door, breathed in let it out and knocked.  
  
THUD, THUD, THUD! The door banged. No one answered. She left deciding that Casey probably made a joke and gave her the wrong address. It probably belonged to some old couple, judging by the house. She hoped in her car putting her key in its place and turning it. The door flew open. Zeke was running towards her and the rest following. "Were are you going?" he asked her with a smile on his face. "No one answered, so I thought you weren't home." She lied. She had to hand it to herself; she was a pretty good liar. "Well, I am here, so come out and come in." that was the gayest thing she had ever heard someone say. "Okay." She answered trying desperately not to laugh. They walked inside and Carrie almost fainted at the sight of the gun pointing to her head.  
  
A/N: review it please, if you wanna know what will happen next. Oh yea, sorry so short but it was the best place to end the friggin' chapter. 


	10. Sniff, sniff

Stokely was holding a gun half an inch a way from Carrie's head.  
  
"What the hell?" Carrie asked with fear in her eyes. 'Am I gonna die?' she kept asking in her head.  
  
"Take this." Zeke threw a. pen? No there was powder in it.  
  
"What the fuck is it?" she asked nearly whispered.  
  
"It's fairy dust. Now sniff it and we'll take the gun away." Carrie wasn't sure. She did as she was told. She unscrewed the top and took a sniff of it. 'God' she though. That shit was nasty. Now she found herself safe away from the gun and laughing at apparently nothing. She rubbed her nose, which felt stuffed. Carrie came back to herself. "So, are we going to watch the movie or not?"  
  
"No." Stan answered.  
  
"Well, why did you bring me here?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"We thought you were an alien." Carrie found herself laughing uncontrollably again.  
  
"Why the hell would you think I was an alien?"  
  
"Well, there was a new girl last year and she was the alien. She was the queen. She tried to take over the earth and fooled us until Casey here killed her." Zeke put his arm around Casey who struggled to get it of.  
  
"Oh well okay, I gotta go now." She said turning to the door. No one stopped her. They just watched her leave.  
  
"Oh shit, what if she tells anyone, you know about the gun and drugs?" Stokely asked. They didn't really care since they were the ones who rid the world of aliens last time.  
  
"Now we gotta get Marco." Casey said happily. Stokely frowned. Ever since she and Stan broke up she was lonely. They were still friend. That was important. 'How can he date Carrie and not me?' she could not help but wonder. 'Oh well he was an alien.' She kept reassuring her self. Carrie went beck home and went strait to bed. She did not really have a reason since it was kind of early.  
  
A/N: I know it's short but want do you expect? A hundred thousand word essay telling you what happens next? I don't think so lol. Well I hope you like it and I think it pretty obvious what happens next. It's not? Well it wont be. You'll see. And please review, even if you hate it; tell me what I should improve on. Thanks. 


	11. And he pops the question

Carrie woke up. It was dark outside. She got up to see what time it was. She turned on her computer since it was her only way of knowing. 3:47 the little numbers on the bottom right hand corner of her screen. 'Holy shit' were her only thoughts. Why is she up? Where was she? Her thoughts immediately went to Marco. She had to get to him. To warn him. At least before those crazy bastards got to him. She turned off her computer and collapsed on her bed again.  
  
Of course she continued to think about him. 'God, if only you were more like him.' And with that in her head she drifted of to sleep.  
  
When she woke up her mom was standing in front of her yelling "Carrie wake up this instant it's already 7:20!" She jumped out of bed. "Shit!" She screamed. School starts at 7:40 (seriously). She dressed, brushed her teeth and ran to her car. "Shit!" she ran to her room grabbed her coat and her book bag, Then ran to car again. She raced to school. Then to her locker. Then to her classroom. The ball rang right as she stepped in. "Shit!" she said catching her breath and finding a seat in the back, next to Marco. He passed her a note. She immediately opened it and read:  
  
Dear Carrie, What are you doing tonight? I was just thinking that maybe we can catch a movie? That is if you want to. Well, tell me what you think.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Marco  
  
"Yeah, But what movie?" she smiled. He smiled back. OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD. That was her thoughts for the rest of the day.  
  
Sorry so short but I just watched the Panic Room so I AIN"T got a lot of time. 


	12. The first date

Carrie hoped school would end soon, so she could go away with Marco. He was her first boyfriend. No one really liked her since boys always thought of her like one of their own. She always had guy friends. It felt weird to have a boyfriend for Carrie. Who cares? She was going on her first date. Carrie felt the happiness tingle inside. She was SO happy. She could not explain this feeling. The day ended quickly. She hurried home. Her heart beating faster and faster as each hour passed. It was now nearly an hour before the movie started. Carrie who did not even think about getting ready for her first date was watching the Simpsons. It just wasn't her to do her hair and nails and put on make up and crap like that. Just as Homer was saying his world famous D'oh the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Carrie called to her mother who was on the phone. She leaped off the couch and opened the door. Marco was standing there with a red rose. "Hey," He said. "Hey," she repeated. "This is for you." He handed her the rose. She took it and put it in a vase. They left in his new car. "Wow! When did you get it?" She asked. He simply smiled. 'This is your lucky night Marco' he thought to himself. They got in the car and left. The silent car trip did not bother Carrie. She was just happy to be with the guy she loved. Yes, loved. Carrie actually loved Marco. And why not? He was perfect in every way. Before she knew it they arrived. They parked at the front and entered the huge building. The two stood in the line. Carry and Marco were holding hands. She was so happy and she never wanted to let go.  
  
"Uhh, two tickets to The Chamber of Secrets." Marco said. The old woman typed it into the computer and told him it would be twelve dollars for them both. He nodded and handed her the amount. She handed him the tickets and they walked to the concession stand and got a small popcorn. The room was dark and the movie already started. They walked in and sat in the back row. He put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and leaned her head on his broad Shoulder. This is the definition of comfort, she thought. She put her head up after about five minutes and started eating some popcorn. He was watching the movie and noticed that Carrie was watching him, rather than the movie. 'It's now or never' He thought to himself. He turned his head towards hers being careful not to lose eye contact. He leaned in and kissed her. 'Not yet' he thought, 'She needs to see that you are safe'. Carrie's heart stopped for a couple or seconds. She was in heaven. Hell, she was beyond heaven. Carrie threw her arms around his neck. She did this to make sure that this was real. 'Holy shit' she had Goosebumps. This is scary. She though. 'What if I do something wrong?' she tried to relax and eventually did. He was taking total control over her. She did not care. She did not want to stop. 'Now' Marco thought. Carrie suddenly swallowed hard. There was slime in her stomach now. She quickly pulled away. "Sorry" He said smirking. 'Don't say anything, that was probably normal, just nod'. she nodded. She felt like Throwing up. 'THAT WAS NORMAL FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME!!' Her brain yelled back at her. Carrie thought that what she swallowed was Marco's spit. She was wrong. Marco was indeed an alien. He was the king of them all. Marco had just transferred the queen germs into Carrie. It would take a few hours but he did not mind. He was surprised at how stupid Carrie was. He really thought that she would notice. Typical humans.  
  
The movie ended two hours later and they left. He took her back home, and Carrie slept like she never had before.  
  
A/N: I need at least 6 good reviews to continue. Heck I need more time, but reviews will only speed up the process of my thinking. So help out. It's nearly Christmas so donate a review to ME. Please, I'll give you a really good chapter! PLEASE. Come on, I am pathetic. Please review!!! 


	13. The mission begins

When she woke up she was no longer herself. Carrie was more intelligent, quicker and more energetic that she ever was before. She felt inhuman. She was inhuman. Carrie got up got dressed and went to school. She wasn't hungry at all. She just got in her car and went to school. Marco was there. He was waiting for her with two water bottles in his hand. She got out of her car and walked over towards him. "Greetings," she smiled at him. "Hello to you to. Carrie we need to talk. You are not human any longer." He began whispering into her ear. Carrie showed no sigh of fright. She stood there close to him, listening. "I am an alien, well actually, the king, and from now on you shall be my queen. We are here to take over the earth. Our home planet no longer provides life to us since the giant meteorite. We must get this over quickly. Do you understand me?" He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Once again her face was expressionless. She nodded. "Should we not start at this school?" She asked. "Yes." He was deep in thought. "Mary-Beth was my mother. She tried to accomplish this by herself but only realized that she could not do it by herself when it was far to late to save her. I myself have learned by her mistakes. For once, I have taken over a human body, not used most of my strength to build one." She smiled. "Yes, I will begin today with some of the student body. You know, I have always despised Delilah." Carrie had a plan. Once Delilah saw Carrie and Marco kissing at lunch she was sure to be Zooming towards them. Then once she turned against humans she could get her cheerleading team and the football players.  
  
The aliens were kind of similar to a virus. They were contagious to everyone. It was a good thing too, thought Carrie. Marco and Carrie did not bother showing up for classes. It did not matter anymore. All that mattered is that it spread soon. The alien genes.  
  
The days went by even slower so they decided to go to class. It was actually fun. Well not fun, but fun-er than just sitting there in the hallway. Today was Carrie's day. Today she would get her first victim. She had been growing impatient. Marco had to teach her. She needed training. Her muscles were still weak. Not completely weak but not used to the maximum point they could. He kept telling her it was harder than it looked, but Carrie learned fast.  
  
A/N: This chapter is kind of short and boring but it's important. No one will ever guess what will happened in the end. You can guess but I only know. 


	14. The new plan begins

A/N: Sorry, I didn't feel like writing (and I still don't). So you should be grateful. Well here's the chapter can't promise anything. I have pretty much come to the point were I don't know what to write, but I'll try!!!  
  
Carrie rose from her bed felling fully refreshed. She had many new quiddities. It was a good thing. Today was her day. Today she would finally. Just the thought of it made her happy. Then she finally remembered it was a Saturday. 'Curses' She thought and collapsed on her bed thinking.  
  
MEANWHILE (Casey & the gang) "Look, we need to get Carrie and Marco here so we can see if he really is the alien." Stokely was arguing with Casey.  
  
"No, just give him the drug at school! All you need is powder and a gun!" Casey yelled.  
  
"Why are you still sticking up for that bitch? She is probably an alien too. Or did she turn you into one too?" Stokely argued.  
  
"Fine, we'll get them over here. somehow" Zeke joined the conversation.  
  
"How?" Delilah asked. "How are we going to get them here?"  
  
"I don't know, lets think." He asked, now sitting down in the chair he brought.  
  
A/N: I am too lazy to think of anything, so here's all you get! 


	15. We're comeing home now!

Since no one could come up with an idea, they decided to leave. So the evening passed and Sunday came, everyone spelt in and did something that night. The next day at school people were called to the office again. Stan, Stokely and Casey were among them. "Oh shit! What do we do now?" Stokely asked. "Get away." Zeke answered putting his arms around Stokely and Stan' shoulders. Delilah, Casey, Stokely, Stan, and Zeke walked outside feeling hurried. They hopped in when someone grabbed Stokely's arm. "Let me fucking go!" She demanded.  
  
"Where are you going?" Carrie asked with a smirk on her face. Marco was right behind her.  
  
"We're getting away from the aliens here. Wanna come with us? Unless you'd rather turn into one of them." There was something about the way she said it that made Carrie want to say no, but it would be to obvious.  
  
"Alright." She said and hopped in, Marco entered right behind her. It was to crowded. Zeke hurried home. After two minutes of being tortured by the small space they got out of the car.  
  
A/N: That's it I give up, Should I give away the ending, or finish, cuz I am realy lazy right now! Tell me, come on!!! 


	16. The end for her

They left the car and entered the house. Carrie felt uncomfortable. It was not the house it's self, but the atmosphere, the people inside it. They all sat down on the couches in the living room. The room was small, but it was lively.  
  
Zeke slammed the door after the last person entered. It turned silent. To silent. Zeke sat down next to Stokely, then he turned next to change the channel. "Can I get a glass of water?" Carrie asked.  
  
"I knew it you're an alien!" Stokely jumped up. Carrie got up to and grabbed Casey around the neck. "So what if I am?" She asked. Everyone turned to watch in horror. Delilah fainted. Zeke tried to slip out of the room to get his gun. "Where do you think your going?" Marco had sneaked up behind him.  
  
"Umm, to the bathroom?" Zeke asked nervously. He did not know what he was doing; he just turned around and punched Marco in the face. Marco punched him back. And so the war between the alien and human began.  
  
There was blood on both their faces. They were hitting like mad. Soon it expanded. Everyone else was punching and hitting too. They couldn't tell each other apart. Soon everyone quit. Casey was lying on the floor unconscious. Delilah had not moved. Stan, Zeke, Marco and Carrie were standing quietly, looking at each other. But Stokely was smarter than that. She had sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed the gun.  
  
"So now what?" Stan asked. No reply. Marco wiped the blood of his lip with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"This!" Stokely answered violently. Zeke's gun was pointed at Carrie. "Don't!" Marco said calmly. He knew that if she did they would all return back to normal. Carrie nodded. "I'm the realy queen." He continued as silly as it sounded, he lied.  
  
"How the hell would I know that?" Stokely switched the gun to Marco. "Because," he couldn't think of anything. "To bad!" She screamed and with that the gun blast went off. She shot Carrie in the head. Carrie's body fell back. So did Marco's. She didn't move. There was blood streaming from the back of her head. They closed in on her. Her eyes were open in horror. It was a nasty sight. Stokely dropped the gun and cried. "It's alright, don't cry." Zeke comforted her. Suddenly Marco arose. "What the hell?" They all looked confused. "Who are you?" He asked looking very confused. 


	17. The End of it all

Final Chapter!!!!!!!! Well it's more of an epilogue, anyways here it is!!!!  
  
Here's what happened to each of the characters in alphabetical order (only because): ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Carrie- died, her funeral was February 13, only those who were at Zeke's house came, and her mother. Marco couldn't come.  
  
Casey- nothing happened to Casey. SERIOUSLY!  
  
Delilah- nothing happened to her, except that she was a little nicer to people, just a little though. There's also a nasty rumor going around school including Delilah and Casey (That's all I can say).  
  
Marco- Got amnesia. That's pretty much it. Though he remembers everything that happened to him. He saw what the alien did, he just couldn't control it.  
  
Stan- Nothing  
  
Stokely- went to jail for second-degree murder, she didn't have a reason for killing Carrie.  
  
Zeke- got caught selling Porn and therefore got finned twelve thousand dollars.  
  
  
  
......The End 


End file.
